villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Medical Shadow
The Medical Shadow is one of five villains from the game Nightmare Ned. Role in the Story The Medical Shadow, along with the rest of her companions, are first seen stalking Ned Needlemeyer in the opening, where they follow him to his bedroom and possess his quilt, making Ned enter his nightmares. Along the way to the nightmare worlds, each of the five shadows encounter Ned, with the Medical Shadow being the second shadow he meets once the Graveyard Shadow is forcibly tossed aside. When Ned enters the Medical Nightmare and completes all of the Medical Shadow's challenges, the shadow is revealed to be Dr. Klutzchnik, Ned's doctor. After the rest of the mightmares have been overcome, the Medical Shadow combines with the other shadows to create a monstrous version of Ned Needlemeyer, who, with some help, is defeated by the real Ned. After Ned wakes up, the Medical Shadow, who, along with the other shadows, is shown to still be alive, suggests that they can experiment on each other. Appearance The Medical Shadow has a transparent, black body in cutscenes, but appears purple during gameplay. Like the Graveyard Shadow, her body and arms are thin. However, her fingers are medical tools, such as syringes, and she only has one green swirly eye. Personality The Medical Shadow is much more openly sadistic compared to the other shadows, even setting up a game where Ned loses his organs and has to get them back. This also shows that she has a dark sense of humor. She also finds enjoyment in what she does, adding to her sadism. Due to her suggestion of conducting procedures on her fellow shadows, she is also a sadomasochist. Her sanity is, without a shadow of a doubt, absent, and her loyalty toward her companions is in constant question throughout the game, as she cares more about hurting others more than anything else. She is also prone to removing the Graveyard Shadow from command from time to time, as shown in the beginning, when she tosses him aside during the opening sequence. Overall, she is the wild card of the group, and must not be trusted for any reason by anyone. Powers and Abilities The Medical Shadow is quite skilled in creating nightmare worlds, a trait that is shared amongst her brethren. Gallery ? Trivia *In the beta opening sequence for Nightmare Ned, the Medical Shadow has a man's voice instead of a woman's. *The Medical Shadow symbolizes a fear of doctors, dentists, and specifically things associated with them, such as poor health and hygiene. Thus, the Medical Shadow is implicitly linked to the Graveyard Shadow, who is implied to be the leader of the shadows due to his placement on the Quilt and his own character's symbolism. *Many players often avoided the Medical Shadow due to the unintended high difficulty of her nightmare world. This is due to the first half of her world revolving around chance and timing, and the other half is filled with glitches. Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Symbolic Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Stalkers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sadists